


Mistaken Identity

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-03
Updated: 2004-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: JT makes a shocking discovery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The two clothed bodies were pressed as tightly together as possible while still remaining to separate entities. Around them was a circle of men gyrating to the same music, but without the same flow or grace as the pair of superheroes. The others seemed to realize this and had formed a circle around the duo.

It was sex on the dance floor. The two of them, writhing together. Hands groping. Fondling. Caressing. Squeezing. Through it all, their eyes remained locked. Smoldering hazel staring down into vibrant blue.

Braeden dipped his head down, pressing his forehead to JT's. "I love you, brat."

"Love you too, jerk," JT smirked as he wound his arms around Braeden's shoulders.

Pressed so close together they became lost in the music once again. 

Completely enveloped in it.

"I'll be back," Braeden murmured in JT's ear between songs. "You want anything from the bar?"

"Surprise me," the blonde said, grinding their hips together.

With a smile curving the corners of his lips, Braeden drifted through the throng of dancers towards the restrooms at the back of the club. Before he had even disappeared from sight, JT was once again writhing to the pulsating music.

"Hey there, pretty boy."

JT stiffened as an unknown man pressed himself up against his back. "I suggest you get lost."

"Is that so, pretty boy?"

"Yeah, it is," JT ground out as he turned around to shove the other man away from him. "I'm not interested in you. I have a much better partner coming right this way."

Right on cue, Braeden came up behind the intruder and shoved him away with a solid hand on his shoulder. "Fuck off."

Taking the hint, the man made a quick retreat leaving the two enamoured superheroes alone in their own private world. 

"Let's get outta here," Braeden moaned into his ear.

~*~*~

The pair was just stumbling out of Babylon when JT heard a sound coming from the far end of the alley. He pulled away from Braeden and then heard it again: a small, pitiful whimper followed almost immediately by an evil chuckle.

The boy reacted without thinking, taking off down the alley to help whoever was in trouble.

Except there was no one there.

Not in the alley.

Not in the street beyond.

JT still felt uneasy and nearly jumped out of his skin when Braeden placed a hand on his arm.

"It's just me."

The blonde slumped against his tall lover. "I heard something. I know I did. Someone was in trouble."

"I think that your brain is a little overrun right now," Braeden murmured in his ear. "You've been stressed out all week and it's just getting to you."

JT shook his head. "No. I _know_ I heard something."

"There's nothing there, love," Braeden murmured in his ear as he began to tug him backwards. "We're the only ones in the alley. Now come on, we have a wonderful bed waiting for us at home."

"That sounds wonderful," JT sighed, leaning against the broad chest behind him.

"So let's go already."

Leaning his head back against Braeden's shoulder, JT flashed his lover a broad grin.

~*~*~

LATER THAT NIGHT

The sun was just coming up over Gayopolis and JT was curled up in the chair in front of the monitors they had surveying the city, going through footage from that night. He knew that he had heard something in that alley. He perked up suddenly because there it was. Exactly what he'd been looking for.

There, hidden in shadows, were signs of a struggle at the same time that he and Braeden had been exiting the dance club. He zoomed in on the moving mass of shadows, but couldn't discern any actual shapes. Just movement.

Leaving a note for his lover, JT headed back to Babylon. It was light out by then so he left in his normal street clothes, intending to search the alley for any sign of the struggle that had taken place the night before.

~*~*~

IN THE NEXT ROOM

Braeden stood in the centre of his massive walk-in closet, sifting through his vast collection of designer suits. He moved them around, not seeming to search for anything in particular, when he heard the front door open and close.

"Finally," the tall brunette grumbled.

Exiting the closet, he strode purposefully to the main part of the massive penthouse suite.

__

Forgot about an appointment at the gallery this morning.  
Be back later, JT.

The still pajama-clad man tossed the note aside as he slid into the seat JT had so recently vacated.

"Time to see what makes you tick."

~*~*~

ALLEY BEHIND BABYLON

JT scanned the area of the alley where the surveillance camera had indicated the struggle had taken place. It took only a few seconds for him to find what he was looking for.

His entire body went rigid.

Braeden's cowry shell bracelet was lying in the rubble at the side of the alley.

He knew that it was Braeden's because it had his initials on the back of one of the shells. It was impossible, though, because he knew for a fact that Braeden had had it on when they'd returned home the night before. He'd kissed the man's wrist just below it.

"What the hell is going on?"

~*~*~

A DOWNTOWN DOCTOR'S OFFICE

Sun is pouring through the slatted windows, but the desk itself is cast mostly in shadow, obscuring the doctor's face.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Donovan, I have your son's case well in hand," the doctor informed the frantic mother seated on the opposite side of the desk. "Before long we should have a breakthrough and he'll be returned to you exactly how you remember him."

"Oh thank you so much, doctor," the woman gushed. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear that. I've been praying for a miracle like this for so long."

"And soon you'll have that miracle."

~*~*~

"Braeden? Braed, are you home?" JT shouted as he rushed back into the penthouse. "Braeden?"

There was absolute silence in every room of the penthouse. No sound whatsoever from his beloved.

Then the door was opened and JT whirled around, relief flooding his body when he saw Braeden entering their home. He rushed over to the older man, throwing himself in his arms.

"You okay?" Braeden asked him as he eased himself out of JT’s arms.

Instead of answering, the young artist latched onto his lover's right wrist. He pushed the sleeve back to reveal the bracelet. Keeping his eyes locked on Braeden's, he began to unfasten the bracelet.

Braeden arched an eyebrow down at him. "What are you doing, JT?"

JT said nothing, but continued what he was doing. As he'd expected, Braeden's initials were on none of the shells. Holding the bracelet in one hand, JT reached into his pocket to remove his lover's real one.

"Braeden, what is--"

The words were cut off as Braeden removed a gun from the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

~*~*~

HOSPITAL EXAM ROOM

JT awoke with a start, his body arching off the ground. Except it wasn't the ground. It was gurney. And he couldn't arch completely away from it because his arms were fastened to the sides.

"You, my young friend, have a very low drug tolerance."

"Braed...." JT groaned, straining against the canvas straps that held him in place.

There was a brief chuckle, somewhere out of JT's line of sight, and then, "Not quite. My name is Dr. Garrett Lang and I have a proposition for you."

As he spoke, Garrett moved into JT's line of sight.

"What the...."

"Remarkable, isn't it," the doctor questioned, smirking down at his captive. "I was quite surprised myself to discover that I look nearly identical to Gayopolis' masked avenger. Perhaps even completely identical since you seemed to find no difference in us last night."

~*~*~

JT thrust his hips up to meet the downward lunge of his beloved. He cried out, his eyes rolling back in his head as Braeden touched something deep inside him. The sounds spilling from his mouth were unintelligible, grunts and groans with no meaning. No sense.

"Love you!" JT shouted as he came, his entire body shuddering.

Silence answered him instead of Braeden's usual echoed response.

~*~*~

"Noooo...." JT moaned, shaking his head in denial. "No, that wasn't you. It wasn't."

"Unfortunately it was myself involved in that most hideous of tasks," Garrett sighed, idly picking a speck of lint from his otherwise immaculate shirt. "Now, back to our original task at hand. Your decision."

"Wha... what decision?"

"Bring him, gentlemen," Garrett ordered, turning away from him and stalking out of JT's line of sight. "Oh and lift him up so that he can see what's coming."

JT turned his head when he heard a second door open and saw his lover being dragged into the room two well muscled orderlies. With a scream, the blonde arched his head back and opened his eyes as wide as possible to release an unfiltered beam of light.

Except that didn't happen.

The insidious doctor laughed evilly, returning once again to stand over JT's prostrate form. "Now really, my dear boy, did you think I'd be foolish enough to bring you here and not take the necessary precautions? Give me at least some credit. No, you have been given an injection which will prevent you from using your powers.... Gentlemen, could you please strap Rage down to the table over there. The BoyToyWonder and I need to have a little chat."

~*~*~

Braeden struggled against the hands holding him, desperate to get to his beloved JT who was bound before him on a hospital bed of sorts. He tried to call out, but the gag in his mouth prevented him. Instead he growled deep in his throat and strained his muscles, only to find himself being dragged in the opposite direction.

As they started to attempt to push him onto a table, Braeden began to fight even harder, twisting and kicking to the best of his ability.

A solid punch to his temple sent the restrained superhero into complete darkness.

~*~*~

"BRAEDEN!" JT screamed as he saw his lover fall limp between the two lackeys. He jerked his head around to face Dr. Garrett Lang, glaring up at the man who so resembled his love. "What the fuck is going on? What do you want?"

"It's time for you to make your choice," Dr. Lang said very calmly. "Your sexuality or you lover's life."

~*~*~

TWO WEEKS BEFORE

A pretty blonde woman sat delicately on the edge of a plush chair in front of a desk. "I want you to help my son, Dr. Lang. JT is... he's not himself."

"How so, Mrs. Donovan?" Dr. Lang asked, leaning forward so that his elbows rested on the desk, his fingers tented together.

"He's moved in with this older man... Brian Kinney.... No. Braeden. Braeden Kenroy. And they're very affectionate," she worried, wringing her hands together. "They're always touching each other and I saw them kiss once when they thought I wasn't looking. It's unnatural."

A vicious smile appeared on the doctor's face. "And you want me to help you."

"I want you to fix him," Mrs. Donovan pleaded. "I've heard you can do that."

~*~*~

PRESENT

JT glared up at the doctor, his muscles straining against the canvas straps holding him in place. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Oh no. Far from it," Dr. Lang said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your mother wants me to rid you of that silly belief you have that you're a homosexual. So you can either submit willingly to the procedure or I can perform it on your beloved Rage. The choice is yours."

"Do it to me. Whatever you want," JT said frantically, his eyes darting over to Braeden who was lying unconscious on an exam table. "But you don't touch Braeden. I chose me. Not him. Got it?"

"Excellent!" Dr. Lang enthused, clasping his hands together. "Gentlemen, please remove the degenerate superhero. Give him to Marco. Marco knows what to do with him."

JT's eyes were locked on his lover as one of the orderlies slung Braeden over his shoulder and began to exit the room. He strained his left hand in Braeden's direction, wiggling his fingers.

"Braeden...." JT moaned, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

~*~*~

Braeden sat up with a start, panting heavily. His vision was blurred, but he could make out shapes. 

Then colours.

Then a beady-eyed rat.

Braeden was on his feet with a start and nearly tumbled to the ground almost immediately. Leaning against a nearby wall for support, Braeden struggled to catch his breath.

"JT...?"

Turning his head away from the wall, Braeden blinked owlishly in an attempt to clear his vision.

And saw that he was in the alley behind Babylon.

Without his beloved.

~*~*~

His features hardened, Braeden Kenroy, sometime superhero, stalked into the offices of Dr. Garrett Lang, a man who could very well be his double.

And stopped dead at the sight that greeted him.

JT, _his_ JT, seated across from the desk of the said doctor.

Dr. Lang grinned maliciously at him, leaning back in his chair. "Ahh, Mr. Kenroy, how good of you to join us."

"Let's go, JT," Braeden pleaded, reaching a hand towards the younger man.

Very slowly, JT turned to face him, his face expressionless. "Who are you?"

_To Be Continued.....  
_


	2. Mistaken Identity

"JT...?" Braeden murmured, staring at his lover in disbelief. 

"That's my name," JT confirmed, rising from his seat so that he could fully see him. "Do I know you? I'm sorry if I do, but my head's a little funny right now."

"JT, please," Braeden moaned as he staggered across the room, clutching at his damaged ribs with one hand, his other held imploringly to the younger man. "Please, just come with me, JT, and I'll explain everything. But we need to get out of here."

The young blonde took a few steps back. "No, _we_ don't have to do anything. Look, my mom's coming here to pick me up. I'd much rather go with her."

Braeden opened his mouth to say something else, but no words came out. He could only stare after JT as he hurried out of the office. Braeden started after him, but stopped just as quickly, whirling back around to face the grinning doctor.

"What did you do to him?" Braeden growled as he stalked to the desk where the smug doctor sat.

Dr. Lang leaned back in his seat, folding his hands behind his head. "I performed a new, state of the art procedure on JT, removing that nasty belief of his that he was a homosexual. It will be a little while before I know whether or not it was successful, but so far it looks like it was."

"You goddamned son of a bitch!" Braeden hissed as he latched onto Dr. Lang's shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall. "You are going to fix what you did! You're going to give JT back his free will!"

"I will do no such thing," the sadistic doctor laughed. "JT will be my greatest success."

Braeden slammed him against the wall again, hard enough to knock several framed diplomas to the ground. It did nothing to wipe the smug expression from the doctor's face. The man then looked at something beyond Braeden's shoulder and nodded.

Before the superhero could react, something slammed painfully into the back of his head and his vision went dark.

~*~*~

OUTSIDE DR. LANG'S OFFICE

JT stood at the edge of the sidewalk, his hands shoved deep into his pockets as he watched the passing [car](http://search.targetwords.com/u.search?x=5977%7C1%7C%7C%7C%7Ccars%7CAA1VDw)s. His eyes lit up when he saw a silver sports car pulling up to where he stood. It stopped right in front of him and JT immediately hopped inside.

"Hey, dad!" JT chirped as he began to fasten his seatbelt. "I thought mom was gonna pick me up."

"Your mother decided that the two of us needed to have a little talk before your date tonight," his father said as he pulled back out into traffic.

JT's features screwed up as he turned to the older man. "Date? What date?"

"The one that you have with Alice Lanfair tonight. Don't you remember?"

JT leaned back in his chair, staring straight ahead. "I must be feeling more off than I thought. What am I doing going out with Alice Lanfair? She's Christian's girlfriend."

"That was before she fell for your charm," his father grinned, turning his head just enough so that JT didn't see the smugness in his smile.

The teen was about to ask his father what they were supposed to talk about when his entire body jerked from a pain that was not his own. In the back of his mind flashed a vision of a pair of intense hazel eyes. They lingered for a moment then JT shook his head to banish them. Afterwards he brought a hand to his head, massaging his temple.

~*~*~

For the second time in as many days, Braeden Kenroy, hero to the queers of Gayopolis, woke to find himself tied up and shoved into a corner in an empty room. He struggled for a bit, pulling against the bindings, before dropping his head to the ground.

"Come on, JT, you're stronger than this," Braeden murmured into the cement. "You know who you are."

~*~*~

JT fidgeted with his napkin as he sat at a secluded table in a small Italian restaurant. Across from him, Alice was chattering away, her arms flailing with each word she spoke. When there was a lull in her narrative, JT would take a huge gulp from his glass of wine.

"You're awfully quiet, JT," Alice mused as she raised her own [wine](http://search.targetwords.com/u.search?x=5977%7C1%7C%7C%7C%7Cwine%7CAA1VDw) glass to her painted lips.

"Sorry," JT apologized automatically. "I had a procedure done today to help with some migraines I'd been having. My head's still a bit wonky."

"Oh, you poor thing," the brunette cooed, reaching across the small table to cup JT's cheek. "Did it hurt?"

JT opened his mouth to give an automatic response, but stopped as an image flashed in his mind.

~*~*~

JT glared up at the doctor, his muscles straining against the canvas straps holding him in place. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Oh no. Far from it," Dr. Lang said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your mother wants me to rid you of that silly belief you have that you're a homosexual. So you can either submit willingly to the procedure or I can perform it on your beloved Rage. The choice is yours."

"Do it to me. Whatever you want," JT said frantically, his eyes darting over to another man who was lying unconscious on an exam table. It was the same man who had burst into Dr. Lang's office. "But you don't touch Braeden. I chose me. Not him. Got it?"

"Excellent!" Dr. Lang enthused, clasping his hands together. "Gentlemen, please remove the degenerate superhero. Give him to Marco. Marco knows what to do with him."

JT's eyes were locked on the other man as one of the orderlies slung Braeden over his shoulder and began to exit the room. He strained his left hand in Braeden's direction, wiggling his fingers.

"Braeden...." JT moaned, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

~*~*~

"I'm not sure," JT answered at last. "I don't remember much of it."

Alice leaned forward, as though she would kiss him, and JT instantly recoiled. From the look on his face, he was just as startled as Alice by the action. When she reached forward a second time, JT stumbled from his seat.

"I, um... I need to go. Sorry." And with that JT rushed away from the table and out of the restaurant. A floodgate had opened in his mind. Almost as soon as one vision faded from his mind, another took its place. Images of himself and the man he assumed to be Braeden-- the man who'd been in Dr. Lang's office.

So lost in the images in his mind, JT failed to notice the person blocking his path until they collided. He jumped back, startled, when his head connected with someone's chest.

"Sorry, I was--"

A punched to the jaw cut JT off mid-sentence.

He staggered backwards, his head jerking upwards to see who his attacker was.

"Christian!" JT gasped as he brought a hand up to hold his jaw.

"What the fuck were you doing with my girlfriend?" Christian demanded as he stalked towards the smaller teen. "You fucking fag!"

"Fag?" Justin questioned under his breath.

~*~*~

When he heard the door begin to open, Braeden willed his body to relax completely, giving himself the appearance of unconsciousness.

"Shouldn't Roger have tied his hands behind his back?"

Though he couldn't see it, there were three men walking towards him, Dr. Lang's orderlies. As soon as they got close enough Braeden lashed out with his bound fists, catching one in the shins and tumbling him to the ground. Braeden then swept the legs from beneath another before bounding to his feet.

As he spun around, searching out any other attackers. The third one found him, jabbing a syringe deep into his side. Braeden attempted to spin away from him, but the damage had already been done.

Braeden wavered, slumping to his knees as he received a punch to the jaw. He didn't let that stop him, though. Fighting with everything left in him, Braeden spun and punched, hitting everything his fists came in contact with.

However, there were too many of them and the drugs he'd just been pumped with were slowing him down even more. Braeden didn't let that stop him. He staggered forward, trying desperately to reach the doorway.

He had almost made it when a figure came to stand in front of him, blocking his escape.

"You really are quite resilient, Mr. Kenroy. Even without your powers," Dr. Lang snickered from the doorway.

"What did you do to me?" Braeden gasped as he was once again held immobile by the orderlies.

"That, my dear Rage, would be telling," Dr. Lang smirked before disappearing from the room.

~*~*~

JT ducked the next punch that came his way, delivering an uppercut of his own to Christian's middle. While the other teen was still struggling to catch his breath, JT dropped into a crouch and with a sweep of his leg took Christian's feet out from under him. JT rose slowly to his feet once again, staring in shock at the huddled mass in front of him.  
"Holy shit...." JT murmured, backing up until his back connected with the wall behind him. "When did I learn how to do that?"

_"JT... please...."_

JT's head jerked back as the voice whispered in his mind, smacking his skull against the wall. Without even having to question it, JT knew that the voice belonged to the man he'd seen in Dr. Lang's office. 

Braeden.

~*~*~

Braeden awoke with a start, eyes wide and his mouth opening in a gasp. Instinctually his body attempted to bolt into a seated position, but he was held fast by various canvas straps. His ankles, wrists, stomach, chest and forehead were all each strapped down, preventing him from moving at all.

"You really are quite a remarkable specimen," Dr. Lang said as he appeared at Braeden's side. "So much power concealed within such an unassuming form. I look forward to discovering as much as I can about you."

Before Braeden could respond, there was the sound of a door opening in another room and then:

"Dr. Lang?"

"JT!" Braeden screamed as loud as he was able, straining to free himself from the table. "JT, get out of here!"

~*~*~

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

JT parked his car across the street from Dr. Lang's office. He remained in the driver's seat as he gazed up at the third storey windows where there were lights on. He flinched when once again there was a flash of hazel eyes appearing before his vision.

When they faded, JT hurried out of the vehicle and across the street. Then into the building, up the three flights of stairs to Dr. Lang's office. He raised a hand to knock, but stopped when he realized that the door was partially open. 

JT poked his head into the room. "Dr. Lang?"

"JT! JT, get out of here!"

The blonde startled hearing his name being called out. He almost turned and left, but he got half a step in the opposite direction before turning back around when he heard a pained gasp coming from the other room. He was halfway across the room when the door opened and Dr. Lang slipped out.

"JT, what are you doing here?" Dr. Lang asked as he quickly shut the door behind him.

JT glanced around the doctor, staring at the door. "Is everything okay back there? I thought I heard something...."

"You must be mistaken," the doctor said, keeping himself between JT and the door. "Is there a specific reason that you're here?"

"Um... yeah. I did," JT stammered forcing his eyes away from the door and back to Dr. Lang. "It's kinda stupid, but--"

"Aaahhhhh! JT!"

The scream had barely ended when JT rushed towards the door. Dr. Lang tried to stop him but with a strength that he didn't even know he'd possessed, JT shoved him aside. The doctor crashed into the adjoining wall and JT yanked open the door leading into the exam room.

Where inside the man his mind told him was named Braeden was strapped to a table while a nurse was cutting a deep groove down the center of his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?!" JT shouted, startling the nurse who dropped the scalpel.

"Get out of here right this instant," Dr. Lang ordered as he appeared behind JT. "You're interrupting a very delicate procedure."

JT whirled around to face the irate doctor. "You're cutting a man open without anesthetics!"

"He needs to be able to feel the pain so that I can properly analyze his condition," Dr. Lang said rather simply. "Now please leave."

At that moment Braeden's face turned towards him and JT found himself looking into a pair of familiar hazel eyes.

"JT, please...." Braeden gasped, wiggling his fingers in the teen's direction.

JT moved instinctually, his feet guiding him towards the restrained man, right hand outstretched. His fingers were just about to touch Braeden's when Dr. Lang latched onto his arm in an attempt to pull him away.

As his body twisted away, JT let out a loud scream. His eyes went wide and the room was engulfed in a brilliant white light.

"You won't hurt him!" JT screamed into the brightness that filled his vision.

Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the ground.

~*~*~

The light went away in the very instant that JT began to drop to the ground. Braeden's eyes flew open then, watching his beloved as he collapsed. As JT lay in a heap on the ground, Braeden struggled more than before to free himself, so much so that his wrists began to bleed and his forehead to chafe.

"JT...." Braeden whimpered when, with one final tug, he managed to get his right wrist free.

Scrambling, Braeden unfastened all the straps that bound him to the exam table then rolled off, catching himself on his hands and knees. The pain in his chest nearly caused his arms to give out, but Braeden was determined. Braeden crawled forward, until he was able to touch his fingertips to JT's side.

Collapsing onto his side, Braeden drew JT into his arms. He winced in pain, but he held his beloved tight to his chest.

"Please be all right," the wounded superhero moaned into the bright blonde hair.

~*~*~

"Braed...?" JT whispered as his eyes flittered open. His hand trailed down, resting over the ones clasped against his stomach. 

Braeden's hands.

Moving very carefully, JT rolled himself over onto his opposite side and managed to stay within Braeden's arms. He stuck for a moment and he gasped when he realized just why that was. While he'd been unconscious, the blood from the slice down Braeden's chest had dried against the back of his shirt. JT cringed when the two separated and the pain of it woke Braeden who cried out softly.

"Braeden?" JT murmured as he stroked the side of his love's face. "Are you okay?"

"JT?" the injured man gasped.

"Right here, love," JT said quietly, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead. "I'm right here. The bad guys are conquered and the heroes are reunited."

"Can the heroes go back to their own bed now?" Braeden sighed, shifting uncomfortably on the hard concrete floor.

JT grinned broadly, angling his face down so that their lips were brushing lightly together. "The heroes will most definitely return to their own bed so that the one can heal and the other can simply be close to him."

Braeden snorted somewhat brokenly. "That sounds like a line from a bad comic book."


End file.
